Weddings, Showers and Funerals
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Four Weddings and a Funeral inspired. How Santana fell in love with Brittany again over the course of six weddings, one baby shower, and a funeral. Brittana with Finchel, Wemma, Klaine, Quam, Pizes and Tike. Some Bartie, Santofsky and Samtana. Santana POV
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Four Weddings and a Funeral.**

Prologue

Love is very tricky. It is hard to come by, and when you do find it, it is also easy to mess up. But, I believe, that every person has one, real, true soul mate out there. And if you search hard enough, if you dig deep enough, if you want it enough, you can find it. Or, if you don't, you can go through your whole life and never find them.

Believe me. I, Santana Maria Lopez, was never a romantic. I didn't use to believe this lovey-dovey, mushy crap here. I didn't really give a damn about it. I was harsh and cold and I pushed everyone away. I refused to be close to anyone except for a few friends, who I wasn't even entirely honest to. I had been burned by love, I had let it destroy me. I was the one to sleep around, I was that girl. But I didn't want to be that girl. I figured, if I didn't let anyone in, there was no way they could ever use me, make a fool of me, turn me into that girl ever again. I didn't trust people, especially men. Yes, I'm a lesbian. Deal with it. If you're going to judge me, just stop reading now and go buy a freaking Christian romance novel without any sex or violence or any real passion. This story is real, so I think it is worth your time. But, back to what I was saying.

Eventually, as you might have guessed, the charade had to end. As time went on, I found myself reconnected to someone I thought I had lost.

Brittany S. Pierce.

She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, but after high school I lost contact with her. Over the course of four years, six weddings, one baby shower, and a funeral, I found myself falling in love with this girl, deeper than I ever thought possible.

So, if you haven't been frightened off yet, here is my story. No, here is _our_ story. The story of Britt and me.


	2. The First Wedding: Chapter One

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or Four Weddings and a Funeral. **

**Jackie's Note: I think I've been bitten by the Brittana bug! I keep wanting to write fan fictions about these two, all the ideas I have come back to them. This is the first chapter of part one. Part one is written entirely by me, but Jessie and Steph are helping me write part two now. I'll post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. –Jackie PS Don't forget to review!**

Part One:

The First Wedding

July 2015

Chapter One

If you had asked me which couple from our group of friends I thought would get married first, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry would've been probably one of my last guesses. They were in love, there's no denying that, but they constantly had petty fights throughout our younger years as a high school glee club and broke up and made up too many times to count on one hand. So, when I received an invitation to their wedding in the mail, I was quite…surprised. It was July 2015 and I was twenty-one years old.

At the time, I was living alone in an apartment in Chicago (don't ask me why Chicago, I think I had decided to move there after seeing the musical of the same name with Rachel and Quinn Fabray on a trip to New York. But that's another story). I thought going to the wedding might actually be fun, and I hoped to see some of my old acquaintances again, I hadn't seen anyone in glee club in two years at that point. However, I didn't even think that Brittany might be there. Honestly, at the time, I had almost entirely forgotten who Brittany was. She was just a beautiful face in meaningless, yet happy, photographs I kept on my nightstand. I didn't even pause to think about my old crush on Brittany before sending in my R.S.V.P. to Finn and Rachel's wedding. It just didn't cross my mind.

After fourth of July weekend, I took the Lake Shore Limited to New York City, a nineteen hour trip. I checked into The Ritz-Carlton on a Friday, where the wedding was being held. The night I arrived, the bellhop came to my suite and told me that Finn and Rachel had invited me to go with them to dinner at 2 West, the restaurant at The Ritz-Carlton. I accepted, of course.

I dressed in a simple, red wrap dress and made my way to the restaurant promptly at seven. Not only were Finn and Rachel there, but my good friend Quinn and Sam Evans, who was once again her boyfriend, Finn's stepbrother Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, still dating but not married, and Mercedes Jones, now single again after a spilt from her pain in the ass boyfriend, Shane. I was happy to see all of them and we hugged.

"How have you been Santana?" Mercedes asked. "You look well."

"I am, thanks." I remember replying. I remember that as I the last time for about four years when I answered that question truthfully, when I really was well. "How are all of you?"

I don't remember exactly what we said, but I do remember the gist of our conversation. Kurt had talked about how he had planned the whole wedding (he's now a wedding planner for a living) and I inquired about Mercedes' dating life (which, at the time was not promising), and we also guessed who we thought would get married next. Rachel said Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes said Sam and Quinn, and I said Tina and Mike. Other than that, the expensive wine I drank and the lobster salad I ate, I don't recall anything else about that evening besides it being normal and pleasant. We also ran into our old high school teachers, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, on our way back upstairs. It was almost ten o'clock then, so as everyone else talked I excused myself so I could go back up to my room and sleep.

As the elevator doors closed, I think I might have seen her. But I don't know if it really was Brittany. I have yet to ask her. I just remember drowsily looking up and seeing a blonde girl checking in at the front desk and watching someone (Mr. Schue? Finn? Kurt? Blaine? I'm not sure, it may not have even been one of them) walk over to her and throw his arms around her neck. I remember hearing the blonde laugh, a laugh that sounded a lot like one I'd heard before, but I was so tired I didn't exit the elevator to go see for myself. I'm pretty sure it was Brittany though. Almost positive. Like, ninety-five percent sure.

The next day was the wedding day. I got a wakeup call at six am (six!) and I found out that Finn and Rachel had sent me some breakfast. It was The Spa, I believe. For some reason, I remember what I ate, coffee, fruit, Bircher muesli, etc, etc. Why I do, I'm not sure. Maybe it's because, later that day, when I saw Brittany, I felt like I was going to throw it all up. Perhaps that's it.

At seven-thirty I walked down to Harbor Vista, where the wedding was being held. The bridal party was primping in the ladies' restroom (How Kurt got in there, I'm not sure. I guess they closed off that area of the hotel, so no women outside of the wedding could use that bathroom.)

"Santana! Thank God you're here!" Kurt had cried when he saw me. "You need to try on your bridesmaid's dress. If it doesn't fit I'll have to make some adjustments."

The bridesmaids dresses were in several different styles, mine was strapless with a plunging neckline, as Kurt had thought the look would suit me (Apparently, he didn't realize I wasn't sexpot I used to be, but I wasn't too offended). The wedding colors were blue and yellow, so some dresses were one color and some were the other. Mine was blue, which was a relief to me, as I didn't like how I looked in yellow. It seems that, Kurt didn't either. (Once again, I wasn't too offended).

After giving my dress to Kurt to be altered, I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down with Tina and Quinn to drink it as Mercedes and Kurt did Rachel's hair.

"God, where is she?" I heard Kurt mumble as he came out of the bathroom.

"Where's who?" I asked, nursing my cup of joe. Quinn, Tina and Kurt all stared at me, bewildered that I had forgotten about the last member of the bridal party. Can you guess who it was? I think you know.

Before anyone could answer my question, Mercedes and Rachel came sweeping out of the bathroom and everyone fixed their attention on them. Rachel looked really beautiful in her wedding dress. It was Vera Wang, an ivory silk dress with a V-neck with a few ribbons and ruffles embellishing it, but it wasn't too much.

"Damn Rachel!" I said. "You look amazing!" And I meant it.

"You think Finn will like it?" She asked, twirling around, letting the dress flow as she did.

"He'll love it," Quinn assured her. As maid of honor, she had made it her duty to keep Rachel calm and make sure she was wearing plenty of waterproof mascara so she wouldn't look like a raccoon if…no, _when_…she cried. "How could he not? You look absolutely gorgeous,"

I spent the afternoon with the bridal party in Tina's hotel room as Kurt prepped the guys. Rachel cried at least twice before the wedding even started and I had to help Quinn reapply her makeup. Kurt would've come to spend the last hour before the wedding with us, but he had to help the late bridesmaid get dressed. Who she was still hadn't clicked in my head.

At five, the ceremony started. I was second to walk down the aisle, preceded by Quinn and Kurt, maid of honor and best man. I didn't even see _her_ come in. When she walked in, she had stood behind me, so I missed her.

I know I probably should've remembered the wedding vows, but I only remember bits and pieces of them. During the ceremony, I thought I heard someone talking to me.

"Santana," I heard a sweet voice whisper. "Santana, it's me!"

But, I tried to ignore it. Eventually, the voice died down and the vows were pretty much almost over by then. I just caught and few sweet, romantic words and I saw a few people cry. Rachel, by that point, had tears flowing down her face, but due to all the waterproof mascara she didn't have any smudges. Finn's back was to me, so I don't know if he was crying or not. I did see that Quinn and Kurt were, a lot and very loudly. It's too bad no one thought to put waterproof mascara on Quinn, the black makeup was all over her pink cheeks. I am proud to say that I did not shed a single tear (Don't call me cold, I just don't like crying).

By then the couple was exchanging rings, mumbling the proper words.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." You know the drill.

But I could hear both of their words waver with emotion, which was sweet. It encourages the fact that the marriage is genuine, and that this wedding is happening for all the right reasons. I've noticed that.

Before I knew it, the priest proclaimed: "You may kiss the bride."

As the newlyweds exchanged their first kiss, I finally saw her. She was instantly at my side as we cheered.

"I knew this day would come, Sanny." She said.

"Yeah, me-" When I turned towards her, the words caught in my throat.

Her blonde hair was slightly curled at the ends and flowed down her back. Her bridesmaid's dress was yellow and long sleeved with a sweetheart neckline. She wore a pair of diamond earrings, which I was sure I bought for her before we lost touch. As soon as I saw her, the memories came flooding back to me.

"Hi, Santana," she whispered, a tear glistening in her eye as she softly spoke. "Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do." I mumbled, feeling like I might actually sob. "Hello Brittany."


	3. The First Wedding: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Jackie's Note: Okay, so I decided to post tonight due to some urging from my readers…Love you guys! Keep reviewing, please! :)**

Chapter Two

I lost sight of Brittany during Finn and Rachel's first dance. I was sitting at a table with the bridal party, humming along to "Faithfully" by Journey, when she slipped away. I would've gone looking for her, but it was time for the toasts. (Thank God I wasn't giving one, I would've probably had to talk about my old nicknames for each of them and how Rachel had been pissed when I took her lover boy's virginity, even though he was awful in bed. Finn is probably one of the reasons I realized I was a lesbian.)

Quinn went first. "Hi, everyone." She said. "I'm Quinn Fabray, maid of honor and friend of the bride and groom." Quinn gave the newlyweds a warm smile as she spoke. "Rachel, Finn, I want you to know how much I love you guys. I know we haven't always had the best relationship, but I promise to be there for you now. I know that you guys love each other, one look at you and anyone can tell. You two are soul mates, you're tethered. And I am so happy for you. I love you guys. You'll never know how much. I wish you a beautiful life ahead." She lifted her champagne flute in the air and everyone else did the same. "To the Rachel and Finn. Cheers."

I tried to go find Brittany, but Kurt's speech was directly after Quinn's, so I got no chance.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Kurt began. "I'm Kurt Hummel, best man, Finn's stepbrother and Rachel's best friend. Finn, Rachel, let me just start off by saying that I love you both so much. I care about you and I wish you nothing but the best. I remember when you first met. You sang "You're The One That I Want" together and it was…something. Really something." (A few people laughed there and I was silently wishing I had been there to see that performance.) "I remember when you got engaged. Rachel called me at midnight just to tell me and I remember us screaming together over the phone. I came right over to your apartment at one o' clock in the morning just to see the ring and make wedding plans. You complete each other and I know that you belong together. You support each other, you encourage each other, and you love each other. I am very happy for you. Congratulations to you both. To the bride and groom!"

As everyone lifted their glasses to toast again I took a quick sip of champagne before scurrying out. I took the steps out of the room two at a time, trying not to trip over my dress. Just as I had predicted, there she was, sitting at one of the bar stools, drinking a glass a beer, the kind I don't remember. There was just one thing I didn't expect.

She was talking to Artie Abrams.

"Hello Brittany. Artie." I said as I sat down next to Brittany, signaling the bartender to bring me the strongest thing they had.

Artie gave me a nervous smile. "Hello Santana." He turned to Brittany, who was looking at him stupidly. He patted her arm. "I'll see you later, Brittany. Okay?" And then he left.

"Smart boy," I mumbled to myself, taking a swig of ninety-five proof, which nearly set my throat on fire. "I would've hated to kick his disabled ass."

Brittany laughed. "Oh San, you haven't changed a bit."

At least I thought I said it to myself. Oh well. "And I doubt he's changed either," I simply retorted. "He called you stupid. Don't you remember?"

The blonde's face twitched into a sad frown and she looked down at the table. "But I _am_ stupid."

"No you're not!" I nearly shouted in reply. Brittany's eyes were slightly wet when they looked up to meet mine. "Don't let him or anyone else tell you that. You're smart and beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you. You're my girl, Britt. I love you and I promise not to let anybody hurt you ever again."

She smiled at me, a beautiful smile that nearly took my breath away. "We should probably go back," She said, standing up. "Kurt wants the glee club to sing a song for the newlyweds." Brittany took my hand and I gasped. Seeing the look on my face she must've thought I didn't want to, so she gave me the puppy dog eyes. "For Finchel?" She begged.

Although singing was one of the last things I wanted to do, I knew I would sing any song with Brittany, at any time. I really missed this girl. "For Finchel," I replied, letting Brittany grab my arm and tug me up the stairs. I felt my heart leap out of my chest, as if it could soar across the room and flutter up into the heavens (Yeah, corny I know, but true). Brittany flashed me another radiant grin as she flew open the doors to the reception room. She was still holding onto me.

How could I have forgotten this? But I remembered then how much she meant to me, how much I loved her pretty smiles and her long blonde hair and her endearing naivety and what her touch felt like.

Most of all, I had missed Brittany holding my hand.


	4. The First Wedding: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. **

**Jackie's Note: Last chapter in Part One! Read and review, please!**

Chapter Three

When Finn and Rachel had sang "Pretending" at Nationals and kissed on the stage, I recall being the angriest out of all of New Directions. I had tried to attack Rachel in the hotel room, and I even made voodoo dolls of the two of them. However, as I sang the song with the rest of the old Glee members at their wedding, I instantly realized how they must've felt.

To go through life, wishing you could just tell someone how you feel, being so numb…it is painful. I finally understand how they must've felt at that moment, why they kissed. Because, as I sang, I felt actually the way they did. Once you're in their shoes, you start to get it. I felt the same way about Brittany, like I was done pretending not to want her. Like I didn't know if she felt the same way.

Throughout the song I kept stealing glances towards Brittany, who was all the way on the other side of the dance floor. I wanted to go talk to her, or at least to go squeeze her hand and dance with her. Unfortunately, I could not. This story probably would be a lot shorter and simpler if I had the balls to tell Britt how I felt that night. It would've been so much easier.

But, obviously, I didn't. The journey has only begun, my dear readers. So sit tight and get comfy. You'll be here for a while.

Anyway, after the song was over I decided to ask Brittany to take a walk with me through the hotel. She said yes.

"So, how are you?" Brittany asked me.

"Good I guess," A lie, the first of many "I'm good" 's that weren't true. "You?"

"A little…lost, I suppose."

"How so?"

"I'm lonely, that's all."

"I feel lonely sometimes too. That's what one night stands are for."

Brittany laughed. "You still have one night stands?"

I nodded, quite ashamed. I don't know why I told Brittany that, she hated it when I had one night stands.

But instead of scolding me, Brittany simply smiled. "Those must be some pretty lucky girls."

I was rather shocked and I saw a glimmer of hope, a small speck of light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe Brittany liked me more than I thought. "You think so?"

"I know so," Brittany said. "You and I were…_together _before."

Brittany claims I blushed there, but I don't think I did. "So you liked it?"

"Duh! It's kind of obvious I liked it, San. Why else would I say you're girlfriends are lucky?"

"I umm…don't have a girlfriend." I whispered.

"Oh," Brittany sighed, patting me on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sanny, it will happen. And whoever you end up with will be a very privileged girl to have you as her wife."

There, I do admit, I blushed, or at least smiled sheepishly. Talking about my sex life with Brittany was awkward.

"Thanks Britt,"

"Well, it's the truth." And then, Brittany flashed me a wild grin. "So, do you think the people I dated were lucky to be with me?"

"Yes," I blurted out. "Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…remind me why?"

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the night in Brittany's hotel room with her. Our night was passionate, it reminded me how much I missed being in Brittany's arms, kissing Brittany's neck, running my hands through Brittany's hair.<p>

Brittany and I must've polished off at least three bottles of wine. Brittany was still the girl-who-turns-into-a-stripper-drunk, so her bridesmaid dress remained flung in the corner of the room for the rest of the evening. She couldn't keep her hands off of me. She kept licking my ear and caressing my face, she remembered exactly what I liked. I'll try not to be too graphic for you, I know that makes some people uncomfortable. But it was hot. That's all I'll say. If I say more, I'll probably start giving you dirty details I'd rather keep private. I don't want you to know everything.

"Oh Santana!" Brittany was laughing drunkenly next to me in her bed, rolled up in the sheets and drinking a glass of red, splashing a few drops on the immaculate bedspread. "Maybe the next wedding will be ours!"

"…What?"

Brittany laughed again, nearly pouring her glass of alcohol all over me as she leaned in to kiss me on the lips. "Well, we've spent the night together, so that means we'll get married!" She burst into a fit of youthful giggles. "Isn't that funny?"

I gulped. "Sure…funny."

"Everyone always says this is what seals the deal!" The blonde continued to rant. "But I don't believe them! I mean look at us! Could you picture us getting married? Ha! It's crazy, San! Sheer craziness! I could never marry you!"

I nodded and confiscated her drink. "I think you've had enough."

I forced myself to pull away from Brittany and put my clothes back on. My makeup was smudged, my dress wrinkled and my hair a little wild, but I didn't care. It was no one's business what I had been doing for the past two hours.

"San, please don't leave! I want you! I need you!"

"You've already got me," I said, feeling tears form in my eyes and clog my vision. "I'm so sorry, Brittany. But there's nothing between us."

…A big lie I would immensely regret. Why had I denied all of my feelings? Why hadn't I raced back into Brittany's arms and told her I really did want to be with her, that someday I would love to marry her?

Because Brittany hurt me.

Sure, she had been drunk, but her rants about how she could never marry me made me feel worthless. So, I denied everything. I wanted this to be as painless, as meaningless, as insignificant as possible. Once again, I was protecting myself from becoming that girl.

I really wish I had done things differently.

* * *

><p>When I came back to the reception, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were all sitting together and talking. They greeted me warmly, if they noticed my disheveled appearance they didn't comment. They probably just thought I had to much to drink and had been throwing up in the ladies room all night.<p>

"I don't know if I'll ever get married," Mercedes was saying as I sat down. "There's just no one I could picture settling down with right now. At least Shane told me he wanted to have beautiful Coco babies."

"I want to get married someday," Tina sighed. "if only Mike would ask me."

"Of course he'll ask you!" Quinn interjected. "He loves you. If any of us should be worried about getting married, it's me. Sam hasn't even brought it up."

"At least you have somebody!" Mercedes cried.

"What about you Santana?" Tina asked. "Isn't gay marriage legal in Illinois now? Brittany and I were just talking about it earlier."

"Wait…what?" I gasped.

"Never mind, it's not important." Tina said.

I wanted to tell her to continue, but I didn't want them to suspect me of having feelings for Brittany. Remember, after the incident in the hotel room I was trying to deny my strong feelings for her. Keep up! I didn't want anyone else to know about anything that occurred between us since our reunion.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Quinn asked us after we'd finished eating our wedding cake.

Tina and Mercedes both nodded, so I let myself be dragged onto the dance floor. I needed a good distraction anyhow.

* * *

><p>"Tonight's been amazing," Rachel gushed later when I went with the girls to talk to her. "Thank you all so much for coming! I can't believe I'm actually married!"<p>

"Good luck!" Tina said, giving the bride a hug. Quinn, Mercedes and I did the same. Quinn invited me to go to the lounge with her, Mercedes, Tina, and the rest of the bridal party, but I politely declined. I didn't want to see Brittany, so I went up to my room and slept for hours. However, I kind of wish I had gone.

When I woke up the morning, Brittany had already taken a flight home to Ohio. She hadn't come to say goodbye, and I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.


	5. The Second Wedding: Chapter One

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee!**

**Jackie's Note: First chapter of part two, fourth chapter overall! So excited, are you? Please review!**

Part Two:

The Second Wedding

February 2016

Chapter One

Seven months later, I received another invitation, this time to attend Kurt and Blaine's wedding. This meant another trip to New York City and perhaps another encounter with Brittany, but I decided to attend anyway. (This may or may not surprise you, but I kind of actually like weddings. I think they're sweet and cute and tender, at least for the couple.) I mentally prepared myself for an awkward night if Brittany was there, however I never thought it would be as painful as it was.

The wedding took place in New York City the week before Valentine's Day 2016. I was a bridesmaid yet again, Kurt had my black dress shipped out to me the week before the wedding so I could get some alterations (and take it to the dry cleaners, after spilling coffee on it, Kurt still doesn't know). I decided to drive this time, but found myself stuck in a really bad traffic jam for about three hours, freezing my ass off in my neighbor's car, which I had to take since mine needed repairs. I was thankful for them letting me use it, but there was no heating in the station wagon, let alone any good radio stations. I had to sing "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse over and over to myself the entire time, just to keep myself from saying a string of elaborate curse words in disgust.

Believe it or not, it got worse.

When I checked into The Waldorf-Astoria, the maids were still cleaning my room and I had to wait in the lobby for an hour. Even though I had spent hours in traffic, I was still early. Kurt and Blaine came to say hello to me and I gave them my congratulations. Kurt went on and on about how excited he was and what the wedding planning had been like, and I lost interest about a quarter of the way through his rant. So when my room was finished, I hurriedly excused myself and went to my suite.

My room was a one-bedroom suite and had a beautiful view of Park Avenue, but I was so tired I just collapsed on a loveseat and watched some bad cooking show on the flat screen TV. The fireplace was roaring, and I immediately felt at ease. I ordered some chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine from room service, and feel asleep happily.

At six, I woke with a start when the phone started to ring. I found out that Kurt and Blaine had invited me to come meet them in the lounge tonight for a private event, just us and the rest of the wedding guests. I said I'd be right down and hastily changed into a form fitting, bright blue cocktail dress that really accented my body. Paired with red lips and pearls, I looked hot, I'm not gonna lie.

When I stepped into the lounge, I was immediately greeted by lots of warm welcomes from my friends.

"We're so happy to see you!" said Mercedes, who was looking lovely in a purple skirt and black bustier top.

Quinn hugged me, she herself looked better than ever. Her blonde hair now went down to her mid back and she looked like a model who had stepped from the pages of _Vogue _with her gold mini dress and hazel eyes. Quinn was as fabulous as ever.

I also saw Lauren Zizes with them, one of my many high school freniemes who had always been overweight and unpopular, although she seemed slightly thinner and more likeable than before.

The girls and I sat and talked. We ordered a round of cocktails, which were phenomenal. Quinn said she and Sam were still going strong and she expected a proposal any day now, while Mercedes, Lauren and I toasted our single-woman life.

"Who needs a man?" I cheered, clinking glasses. "Or a woman," I silently added.

Afterwards I ran into Finn and Rachel, who looked like they were practically undressing each other with their eyes even though neither of them were drinking, and Mike and Tina, who engaged me in lots of conversation. I admit, I then did a little drunken dancing with Zizes to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. The way the waiters (and a few waitresses) were looking at me nearly caused me to rip my clothes off, but Blaine advised me otherwise. I excused myself to the ladies' room so I could get a hold of myself.

I powdered my nose, splashed some cold water onto my face and reapplied my makeup before reentering the lounge. The party had seemed to somewhat calm down, Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Sam came to say goodnight to me as they left together. I was tempted to join them, but decided to go talk a little while longer to the rest of my friends, who were sitting on the barstools talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow before the wedding.

"I think we should go shopping on Park Avenue," Tina was saying to Mercedes and me. "We'll never get that chance again."

"It's fabulous, trust me." Kurt added. "You ladies will love it."

"We have to go to Central Park," Mike interrupted. "Wouldn't that be romantic Tina?"

As the lovebirds continued to discuss how beautiful Central Park was, I silently rose from my seat as I spotted a flash of color across the room. Standing there was the exact person I was afraid to meet, dressed in a pink cocktail dress with leopard print on the sides, where there was also elaborate ruches. Her gorgeous hair was long and straight, pulled back into an extremely high ponytail. Brittany smiled at me.

I started to smile back, until I noticed someone was lovingly at her side, holding Brittany's hand. I gasped.

It was Artie.


	6. The Second Wedding: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Jackie's Note: Please review! I'll start working on the next chapter once we get four reviews!**

Chapter Two

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running out of the room. No one called after me or came to my comfort me. I crouched down in the corner of the elevator and stabbed the correct buttons with my red nails, before beginning to cry. And I felt like I couldn't stop. Finally, the elevator doors opened and I slowly staggered out, barely able to see anything. My tears clouded my vision, and it took my nearly fifteen minutes just to find my room.

Was it Artie who had listened to Brittany's problems? Was it Artie who had told her how smart and beautiful she was? Was it Artie who had slept with her at Finn and Rachel's wedding? Was it Artie who wanted to marry her? No, that was me, all me, and yet I was forgotten. I flung myself on the bed and I just wept endlessly.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still lying face down in my dress from the night before, still in my makeup and earrings and fake nails. I decided to take a shower, trying to comb out the tangles in my hair was disastrous. The shower was hot and I was in there for a long time, several verses of "Back to Black". At nine I dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt, wool coat and jeans and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

I found a small coffee shop down the street. Inside it was very warm and smelled of fresh baked scones and cappuccinos. I inhaled and sighed to myself, trying to relax. I was in New York City; after all, I should be overjoyed!

"Santana!"

I looked up. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Quinn were seated in the corner of the coffeehouse, looking over a copy of The New York Times as they ate their breakfast. I smiled at the girls and walked over.

"How are you guys?" I asked politely as I sat down next to Quinn.

"Good,"

"Amazing!"

"Fine,"

"Okay, you?"

I forced a happy expression. "I'm good," I lied. "Great, actually! Couldn't be better,"

If the girls saw through my charade, they pretended not to.

I drank two cups of coffee and helped the girls devour a few orange cranberry muffins (which were to die for!), before Tina suggested we all go for a walk. The others were eager to get some fresh air, and so I followed them towards Central Park.

It was a cold, breezy, February day. The wind brushed my cheeks and I dug my hands into the pockets of my bright orange coat. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Quinn were all dressed in layers, their hair hung loose and their faces were pink from the wind. The trees hovering above the entrance to Central Park made it even colder, but the farther in we walked the warmer it got. Despite the cold, the sun shone brightly.

Of course, the topic of our conversation turned towards the wedding and marriage.

"I'm so excited for Kurt and Blaine," Mercedes was saying. "I only hope someday I can be as happy as they are."

"What's married life like, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "How's it going for you and Finn?"

"How's the sex?" I added, earning startled stares from Quinn, Mercedes and Tina.

"SANTANA!"

"I mean I didn't think Finn was all that great in bed but I guess you begged a differ, cause you married the guy. You two have been going at it like rabbits since senior year."

Rachel just laughed. "It's…interesting. Life isn't really the same after you get married. You don't feel so alone; you have someone to wake up next to everyday and to kiss goodnight and to love with all your heart. As for Santana's question…I don't know how much of that we'll be doing…things are just a little complicated. But…good complicated." Rachel looked down and smiled. "If that makes any sense."

I was going to ask for her to be more specific, until I saw that Rachel wasn't looking at her feet as she walked, or making sure she wasn't stepping in anything. She was looking down, at her stomach. "Holy shit! Berry, are you pregnant?"

"Hudson," she corrected.

"You didn't answer my question!" I snapped. "Are you preggers or not?"

Rachel laughed again. "Oh Santana, you haven't changed a bit…"

"Answer me, Ber…err, _Hudson_."

The petite brunette looked up at our anxious (and cold) faces and grinned widely. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

The girls squealed and pulled Rachel into a group hug, dragging me in as well after a moment. I quickly pulled away, because even though I was happy for Rachel, I really didn't want dozens of people staring at our over-excited celebrating in the middle of Central Park.

"So," Quinn practically squealed, still clutching her best friend's arm. "Who knows besides us?"

Rachel is virtually beaming as she tells us. "Finn of course, and my dad's, Burt, Carole…and umm, Shelby."

Tina gasped. "You told Shelby, as in your birth mother Shelby? I didn't know you still talked to her!"

"Well, we don't really talk exactly," Rachel explained, letting her hands flutter to her still small stomach. "She just called me last week and I kind of let it slip…We're meeting for dinner next Sunday to see, to see if we can make things work out. I really hope we can fix our relationship. Shelby really does want what's best for me, and the baby too."

I nodded, because I could relate to Rachel's estranged relationship with her biological mother. I had been doing the same thing with my _abuela_. When I came out as a lesbian in high school, she kicked me out of our house and we hadn't talked since. I know that, had I been given the chance before my grandmother's death in 2015, I would've done anything to welcome her back into my life. Rachel was doing the same thing with Shelby Corcoran.

"We understand Rachel," Mercedes said sympathetically, patter the smaller woman's hand. "So, how far along are you?"

"It's pretty recent," Rachel said. "I'm only seven weeks. Finn and I found out about two weeks ago. We only told our parents, because I thought it might be a nice gift, you could say, to tell Kurt and Blaine at their wedding. I hope they're happy."

"They'll be so happy Rach," Tina interjected. "Congratulations!"

I nod again, because Rachel was right. Love and family is really the best gift you can give a person.


	7. The Second Wedding: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Jackie's Note: I know I said I wanted to get four reviews for the last chapter before I posted again, but I just couldn't stay away. But seriously people, review! If you don't, I feel like I'm writing something no one is reading. Even a simple "update soon" is greatly appreciated. **

**Steph's Note: I will be writing something soon, so stay tuned for one of my own glee fan fictions.**

Chapter Three

After my little walk through the park full of surprises, I retired to my room to get ready for the wedding. Kurt, Quinn or Rachel constantly came to check on me (well, mostly Kurt) and see how I was doing.

I did my hair myself (of course the grooms were horrified by my suggestion, but I insisted) and did my own makeup (once again, it took some convincing). My bridesmaid dress was black and short, strapless and with a few velvet squares mixed in with the pattern of the skirt. I decided to bring the wedding a little luck by wearing a pair of blue high heels and borrowing the curling iron I used for my hair. In the end, I liked how I looked and didn't give a damn if Kurt wasn't happy with it (Good thing was, he thought I looked nice. No drama ensued, at least between me and him).

The wedding took place in The Conrad Suite, which was exquisite and expensive, from the black and white foyer to the art deco ceiling. The wedding began promptly at six, and I waited in the foyer for my turn to walk down the makeshift aisle (You would a pricey place like The Waldorf-Astoria would have a real aisle in their wedding venue, but I guess everyone's just cheap these days). I saw all of my friends from the night before in their bridesmaids dresses and groomsmen tuxes, and I also saw Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, who were, not surprisingly, still unmarried. (Senior year, Mr. Schue had tried to propose to Miss P by writing "Marry me?" on the whiteboard and having the glee club serenaded the "lucky" lady with "Without Love" from that super weird musical, _Hairspray_. Jacob Ben Israel had filmed the rejection for his blog and the video had received over a thousand hits, much to Mr. Schue's humiliation and Miss P's chagrin).

I spotted the very girl I wanted to see from across the room. Brittany was bending down to help Artie with his bow tie (Which I assumed, Blaine must've picked out, the guy has a strange bow tie fetish I still cannot explain). I snarled, letting my lips curl back and my teeth show. Brittany spotted me and waved sweetly, before turning back to her wheelchair bound friend.

Soon the music started to play, and I forced a smile as I started off towards the "altar" (Once again, the person in charge of the ceremony must've been cheap).

The wedding felt endless. I was rather fidgety throughout the whole thing, because I was looking right at Artie and Brittany, who were whispering to each other, inadvertently pissing me off as they did. There were several times when I wanted to throw my flowers to the floor and walk out.

Finally, after what felt like hours of cruel and unusual punishment, the priest finally proclaimed: "You may kiss each other." The room erupted in applause as the newlyweds leaned in for a lip lock, but my face fell as I saw that Brittany and Artie were kissing as well.

Shit. It was worse than I thought.


	8. The Second Wedding: Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A Note From The Authors: **_**Don't stop…reviewing!**_

**LOLZ. But seriously, keep it up! **

Chapter Four

Instead of serving a sit down dinner, the evening was composed of an open bar and plated hors d'oeuvres (and not just hot dogs wrapped in puff pastry, more like caviar and all that other fancy shit). A sit down dinner wedding package cost a full $110 _per person_ (Kurt and Blaine had a grand total of 250 guests, including all of New Directions, several McKinley and Dalton teachers, and all of Blaine's old friends from the Warblers) and the champagne toast and customized wedding cake would surely be fabulous enough to make up for the lack of dinner, so no one was complaining.

I seated myself at one of the barstools and played with the straw in my black dahlia martini, scanning the room. I smiled to myself as I saw Brittany laughing at something with Lauren Zizes and Mercedes from across the room. I slurped up the last of my drink and walked over to her.

"Hi Brittany," I said, beaming. "Hello Mercedes, Lauren."

Mercedes and Lauren nodded and Brittany surprised me by pulling me into a tight bear hug. "Santana! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

I felt my face flush, the feeling was mutual. "You too," I mumbled, but Brittany was crushing me in her arms. "Uh, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of hurting me."

I heard Mercedes and Lauren laugh.

"Oops! Sorry San!" Brittany cried, pulling away. After she did, I immediately missed holding her.

"Why don't we go…catch up?" I suggested. "It's been a very long time since I've seen you."

Well, seven months, but that was a long time to me.

Brittany smiled widely and brightly, and I remembered how much I loved her smile. Brittany is ten times more beautiful when she's smiling.

She nodded. "Of course Sanny."

Brittany and I soon found ourselves walking through one of the Conrad Suite's many hallways. I reached down to take off my shoes, and Brittany did the same (she was wearing five inch heels, at least).

"So…" Brittany began, trying to start a conversation. "Did you hear about Finn and Rachel?"

"That they've got a bun in the oven?" I replied. Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Who told you?"

"Mercedes."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she did. Do Kurt and Blaine know yet?"

"I don't know, probably not," Brittany sighed. "I'm happy for them, Finn and Rachel I mean." She said dreamily. "I really want a family."

I looked up, surprised. "You and Artie are trying?"

…Whoops. Was I supposed to know about Artie?

Now it was Brittany's turn to be shocked. "You know about me and Artie?"

Apparently not.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded slowly.

Brittany sighed and shrugged lightly. "No…but I'm going to try and convince him after we get married."

I stopped walking. My whole body tensed. I felt my breathing stop. My hands clenched into fists. Brittany turned to me, a puzzled expression on her pretty face.

"I thought you said you knew."

But I didn't hear her, I was too taken aback, so I simply muttered. "You and Artie are _engaged_!"


	9. The Second Wedding: Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or Four Weddings and a Funeral. **

**Jackie's Note: HAPPY (almost) NEW YEAR! I'm watching Four Weddings and so I was just inspired to write. Sorry for not updating in so long. :( Review please!**

Chapter Five

Brittany shook her head slowly, her eyelashes fluttered and she got this dreamy look in her eye that was weirdly enchanting. She licked her lips. "I thought you said you knew," She repeated.

I gasped softly, trying not to cry. I wanted Brittany so badly, and I could never have her. She would soon belong to someone else. "I knew that you were together," I said. "I saw you the other night, after I first arrived. But I didn't know he proposed. And I most certainly didn't know you said yes."

"Actually," Brittany corrected sweetly. "He didn't exactly propose. The marriage was my idea. He just went along with it."

I didn't know what to say. My first instinct was to say "I'm so sorry", as I knew Brittany had always dreamed of how her future husband (or wife, Brittany was a bi after all) would propose. However I knew that might insult her. So I decided to go with my second choice. "I-" I cut myself off. I had meant to say "I want to be with you" but Brittany was so happy with Artie. Who was I to destroy that joy, to be her buzz kill? I simply said: "Congratulations," and patted her hand. "Now, can I see the ring?"

Brittany grinned as she showed me the gem on her ring finger. It was a breathtaking ring, Stubbles McCripplepants had picked out a really nice one (but then again, if the marriage was Brittany's idea, maybe she had helped pick out the ring too). The ring was a gold band with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart in the middle, trimmed with more gold. Carved on one side of the jewel in calligraphy was "BP" and on the other was "AA".

"For Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams," I thought to myself, the breath catching in my throat. "It's beautiful,"

Brittany started to put her shoes back on. "We can't stay out here all night," She explained as she helped me with mine. "I think they're going to cut the cake soon. Did you see it? It looks divine, I must say."

I simply nodded as I followed Brittany back into the Conrad Suite with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Hours later, around midnight, I found myself sitting alone in one of the hotel suites. Down on the street below it was drizzling, and I could see Brittany and her fiancé at the curb. The bellhop opened the car door for Brittany and she thanked him as she helped Artie inside. Then she slid next to him in the backseat, taking one last look at the hotel (I swore she was looking right at the room I was in, but she couldn't have known I was watching her from there), and then the cab disappeared into the black night.<p>

I jumped off the bed, sighing to myself as I toyed with a glow stick I had been given on the dance floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, a sad girl with smudged makeup and wide eyes. I was about to use a few tissues to clean myself off, when I heard a key turn in the lock.

Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to get in trouble for being in someone's hotel room, I ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and slid down, sitting on the floor with my ear poised next to the crack between the bottom of the entrance and the tile.

I heard a playful giggle. "Blaine! Stop it!"

I resisted the urge to gulp. Great, I had to pick the room where the newlyweds planned to spend the end of the evening. And from the amount of laughing I knew I was in for an interesting time. I stifled a nervous laugh when I saw the lights begin to turn off and spotted a few shadows of clothes landing on the floor outside the door. Why couldn't they have just waited for the honeymoon?

I quietly shuffled over and laid down in the bathtub, throwing the shower curtain over my body. Apparently a little louder than I'd meant it as one of the rings holding it in place hit the metal bar.

Crap, crap, crap!

"What was that?" I heard Blaine say.

"It's nothing, sweetie." Kurt assured him. "Come back to bed?"

I heard the bedsprings creek as the other man laid back down and I heaved a sigh of relief, while silently thanking Hummel for keeping his hubby's curiosity under control.

It felt like hours when I was in the bathroom. I listened to a lot of moaning and whispering (which made me cringe) but I also witnessed a very sweet conversation between the newlyweds about how perfect the night had been, from learning about their future niece or nephew (an event I must've missed)to seeing all of their friends and family (I did hear them mention me once) and to (of course) marrying each other. I "awed" to myself, feeling like I was almost intruding on such a private moment.

Several hungry kisses later I heard one of them get up off the bed and come to collect their clothes. I rose out of the tub and leaned against the door, my ear pressed against it. When I finally heard the door close and lock, both Kurt and Blaine's voice disappearing with it, I counted to sixty in my head before running out of that room as fast as I could.


	10. The Second Wedding: Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jackie's Note: Watching Four Weddings again, so I decided to write again. And seriously, no one reviewed last time! Please review! **

**I also want to thank the 19 people who favorite this story (blah4444, blema1sj, chicavolcom89, crzymex, devilishdwarf24, freshtill'deathhh, fun-freakin-tastic, Josietx3, jualnaru, kaligleekster, Katie801, Love-Brittana, puppetnj, salhugs1, Santana98, SilkeLovesSantana, silvrd21, Vixien00 and Whiteswordkiller) because you're the reason I keep writing! Thank you all! ~Jackie**

Chapter Six

I thought I would go to my hotel room for the rest of the night, which was short anyway since it was around one am, until I ran into an unexpected guest. When I turned a corner we bumped into each other, both of us falling to the ground.

"I am so sorry-" I stopped myself as I looked up at the person before me, dressed in a tuxedo and their hair still in a Mohawk. "Hello Puck."

Puck. My ex-boyfriend. Sure I had seen him at Finn and Rachel's wedding, but I hadn't spoken to him. We hadn't exactly parted on good terms, my feelings for him were a complicated mess I had never dealt with. Point is, he wasn't happy with me.

"Hello Santana," Puck said, and as soon as he spoke I could tell he was drunk. Puck wasn't one to slur words when he got drunk (he acted quite normal after several drinks, unlike me who was a weepy, hysterical drunk according to Finn) but I could smell the booze in his breath. My nose burned from it, I recognized the smell of champagne, shots and a little bit of beer.

"How much have you been drinking?" I asked, waving the smell away from my face with my hand and trying not to cringe.

"Just a…" Puck didn't have time to finish, as he drunkenly fell forward and vomited.

All over my shoes.

* * *

><p>I rinsed my shoes out in the sink and coated my hands, arms, toes and ankles in sanitizer, leaving a light lemon scent that could barely cover the putrid, puke stench. I was practically gagging as I opened one of stalls, where Puck was hunched over the toilet.<p>

"Easy there," I soothed, taking off his jacket to prevent it from getting stained and I patted his back, inadvertently causing Puck to retch. "Er, sorry."

He said something in response, but it was hard to understand. Perhaps "It's okay". Or was it "Go away"?

"You're going to have an awful hangover in the morning," I simply laughed. Then, I got an idea. I was so upset about Brittany, yet I had no one to confide in because I didn't want anyone to know I was in love with an engaged woman. Then there was Puck. Puck, who was so drunk he'd probably be throwing up all night. Puck, who couldn't even talk because he was too busy sticking his head in the toilet. Puck, who wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

That was it. Puck wouldn't remember anything I said to him. I could tell him all of the things on my mind and when he woke up tomorrow it would be just a blur. Maybe he'd think we had sex or something, but I'd prefer that than to everyone knowing about my deep love for Brittany. So, I leaned back against the stall door and told him..._everything. _Every last detail.

**Review? Please? I'll update (or try to) after three reviews. **


	11. The Baby Shower: Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Four Weddings and a Funeral.**

**Jackie's Note: So sorry for not updating in ages! Please review and don't hate me! :(**

Part Three:

The Baby Shower

August 2016

Chapter One

Over the next six months, I was sent dozens of emails from Rachel, as well as letters, sonogram pictures, monthly Skype calls…She couldn't stop gushing over her and Finn's future child, which turned out to be a girl. It was in August, when Rachel would've been about a month away from her due date, that she sent me an invitation to her baby shower. I accepted, and I set out for New York City a third time.

The traffic was much lighter this time and I had my car back, so I was grateful for that. I spent one night at a Hampton Inn so I wouldn't have such a long car ride, but I found myself unable to sleep a wink and I got back on the road around five am the next morning. I had been thinking about Brittany. Would she be at the baby shower? Of course she would, Brittany loved babies. Sure she had dropped one once in high school, but after taking a babysitting course she got much better with little ones.

When I finally returned to the bright lights of New York City, I was overcome with memories. When the glee club went to Nationals here and we danced through the streets, when I attended Finn and Rachel's wedding and then Kurt and Blaine's, when I saw Brittany's beautiful face again, and when I realized I had lost her once more.

The location of the shower was a small banquet hall in a quaint section of the city I had never been in before. Rachel, who was heavily pregnant by now, raced over to me as soon as I entered.

"Santana!" She said. "Oh, I'm so happy you could come!"

"Thanks Rachel," I replied as the smaller girl hugged me. Surprisingly, even though her abdomen created some distance between our bodies, she still managed to smother me.

When Rachel left me alone, I started looking around the room. The bland, white banquet hall room was filled with lots of pink decorations, from pink streamers to pink balloons to pink glitter. There was a big, round table in the center of the room for Rachel, Finn, the girls and Kurt (How did he get invited? Weren't baby showers only for girls? Finn could be there obviously, since he was the dad, but Kurt? I supposed gay men fell under the category of 'girls' in this case, or maybe he just invited himself.) to sit, as well as a long table on the left side of the room that was overflowing with shower gifts. As I turned my head, I saw her, Brittany.

She was sitting in a windowsill, her leg dangling off the edge. She was dressed in a pretty, white blouse, blue A-line skirt and a pair of white sandals that made her look almost Bohemian. My heart skipped a beat as those blue eyes met mine, as that smile turned my way. I made my way over towards Brittany.


	12. The Baby Shower: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jackie's Note: I know I haven't updated in ages and this is short! Sorry! I really am! Please review. **

Chapter Two

"Hi Brittany," I said and I mentally cursed. I swore my voice cracked.

"Santana!" She gushed, hugging me in the usual Brittany fashion. I stole a glance at her hand and sighed to myself. Her finger was not yet adorned with a wedding ring. "How have you been?"

"G…err, okay." I remarked. It wasn't exactly a lie, because knowing Brittany was not yet Brittany Abrams made me feel relieved. Unable to get that thought away from my mind, I blurted out: "When are you and Artie going to get married?"

Brittany's face slightly falter for a brief moment (Are her and Artie having problems?, I wondered) but then it returned to its customary bright smile. "Oh, we're not quite sure yet. A few years, maybe? Wedding planning is a long process, Sanny."

Needless to say, I was not worried by this information. In fact, I was kind of glad to have Brittany to myself for a little while, no Wheels around. Speaking of which… "Where is Artie, today?" I asked.

"Oh," Brittany snorted. "Puck got all the guys to go out drinking while we're here. He even tried to get Finn to go, but being the good husband he is he refused. However, Artie insisted he needed some "guy time"."

"Well, then I guess you and I can have some "girl time"." I teased, and Brittany laughed.

"I'd like that," She said. "Maybe after the shower's over we can go get some drinks. You're staying for the weekend right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I could use a vacation. You?"

"Yes, Artie and I wanted to do a little sightseeing while we're in New York. I love it here, it's so pretty!"

The conversation flowed easily from there. It was almost like I had my old Brittany back.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, can I have some advice?"<p>

It was later, we were all sitting around the table, eating an "It's A Girl!" cake Brittany had brought (It was delicious, but she'd spelled "girl" with a "u" so it said "It's A Gurl!") when I asked that question boldly.

"What is it, Santana?" Quinn asked, daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"So, there's this girl, who I'm totally in love with," I said slowly and the girls squealed.

"Who is it?" Mercedes questioned. "Do I know her, boo?"

"Ummm….no." I lied, looking at Brittany from the corner of my eye. "But anyway, you see, the thing is I don't know how she feels about me."

"Ask her," Rachel said straightforwardly. "Just be honest,"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Not a good idea. She should observe first, to see if there is even a possibility that this girl likes her."

"What's her name?" Tina asked and I gulped.

"It's…uh, Heather." I answered, making up the first name that came to mind. I thought Brittany sort of looked like a Heather. I found myself describing "Heather" like I would describe Brittany as well. "She's gorgeous." I began. "She has long, blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She makes me laugh and she is just so sweet, pure and loving. She's perfect and I love her more than words can express,"

"Wow," Brittany breathed. "That's beautiful. I'm so happy for you, Sanny."

"We hope it works out for you and Heather, Santana," Finn added.

"Good luck," interjected Quinn.

"Thanks guys," I replied, trying to avert my gaze from Brittany's direction. "I'll tell you how it goes,"


	13. The Baby Shower: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Four Weddings and a Funeral. **

**Jackie's Note: I know, I've been MIA. I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter and please review! **

Chapter Three

Brittany, the other girls and I decided to go out for drinks after the baby shower, even though Rachel didn't want us to, and everyone made plans to meet up for dinner at Finn and Rachel's at seven (much to my dismay, since Artie would probably be there). We went to this little dive bar down the street, full of wasted bikers, stoned teenagers and drunk karaoke singers, and ordered a round of margaritas, mango for me and apple for Brittany. Sometime around the fourth or fifth drink, when things were just beginning to get hazy, only me and Brittany were left at the bar while the girls, who were definitely smashed, went up to do "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on karaoke (apparently drunkenness took away their talent, as they were awful). Then, a voice I knew far too well came from behind me.

"Why if it isn't Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Fake-Boobs,"

Both Brittany and I turned around and gasped. "Coach Sylvester?"

"I'd say nice to see you, but it's not," Sue said.

"What the Hell are you doing in New York?" I asked, draining the last of my margarita.

"Oh Sandbags, when I heard Orangutan and Buttchin discussing Frankenteen and Barbra's baby shower, I knew I just had to make an appearance and wish them the best with their annoying, self-centered offspring to be. Sadly, my LaCar broke down on the highway and I had to hitch a ride with a band of hippies in their psychedelic van with their psychedelic mushrooms, so I had to miss it. I figured while I was here I'd hit up the bar scene and warn today's youth about the dangers of alcohol poisoning, and when I spotted your friends on the stage performing those strange, exotic bird calls they call singing, I decided I'd look for you two and see if you were still getting your Melissa Etheridge on."

I snorted. "Well for your information Coach, Santana and I aren't together," Brittany explained. "In fact, I'm engaged to Artie Abrams."

"Artie Abrams?" Sue replied. "Brittany, my sweet, naïve little bicorn, you could do so much better than Legs,"

Brittany frowned and I had to hide my grin, because I totally agreed with Sue. Brittany could do so much better than Artie, who called her stupid. I knew that I would never treat Brittany that way; to me, she was the smartest person in the world.

"Well, good day Britney Spears, Sweater Meat," And then our former cheerleading coach left.

"God," I said, reaching for a menu. "I need another drink. What's in a Look Better Naked Margarita?"

"I'll go hail a cab," Brittany told me sadly, getting up off the barstool. "The girls are almost done with their song and Rachel will kill us if we show up at her house wasted," Then she was gone.

I look down at my empty glass and shoved it away, suddenly not thirsty anymore. Even if Sue and I didn't like Artie, Brittany obviously loved him a lot and didn't like it when we made fun of her future husband. I realized if I really loved Brittany, I'd want her to be happy, and currently, she was happy with Wheels.


End file.
